<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my muse by uchihakind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768383">my muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihakind/pseuds/uchihakind'>uchihakind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Yandere, Yandere Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihakind/pseuds/uchihakind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing I wrote. Debating on continuing it or not. Would love feedback!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tendou whistled as he walked the stark white halls of Shiratorizawa. The floor was spotted in ugly beige and disgraceful purple tiles, and to avoid such an eyesore, he made sure to keep his eyes as forward as possible. The halls he walked were familiar to him, having stomped through them for the past two and a half years, and he made his way to his third year homeroom class. His hands were occupied with bags and a chocolate bar, one that he’d most likely scarf down in a matter of seconds once given the chance, but at the moment, it felt weightless. The entire year he had been lugging them around, and with his monster strength, neither of those things weighed a feather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked along those ugly tiles, brown school loafer eventually reaching the sliding door of his class. The red haired man ceased his whistling, painted a smile on his face and entered the classroom that awaited him. The door slid open, and his foot had just barely crossed the threshold when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that beheld him: His beloved was talking to someone other than him? To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Upon seeing the scene, he felt like his heart had plummeted into his stomach. If he was his beloved’s best friend, why was he talking to someone other than himself?  Tendou tried to wrack his brain for an answer, but his swarming thoughts were broken when Ushijima himself asked the red head what he was doing, stalling in the door like that. Tendou shook the thoughts from his head, and answered truthfully to Ushijima, albeit a bit vague, that he was “thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The athlete made his way towards his usual spot, dumping the items in his hands off on his desk, to then turn to face Ushijima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ushiwaka-kun, who is this?” he playfully drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima looked at you, and then to his childhood friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Um, Hi! I’m (y/n), I transferred in after the break. I’m new, and will graduate here, at the moment,” you introduce yourself, outstretching your hand for Ushijima’s friend’s hand to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou eyed you with a watchful eye, and your cheeks flamed in embarrassment as you folded yourself into a bow of respect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, (y/n)-chan, you’re quite the mess,” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I am not! I’m so cool, I’m so suave and-! This is an advanced class- If I’m a mess, that means you are too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense at all, but, whatever you say, I guess. I’m Tendou Satori, but Ushiwaka here calls me Satori,” he slings an arm around his friend’s shoulders, a light smile adorning the red-heads face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to call me that,” Ushijima insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Lefty, get over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima rolls his eyes but continues to stay silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-anyway,” you start, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know what’s goin’ on in class right now, so I asked Ushijima-kun here if he could give me some- uh, help? Maybe I am a mess, but I swear it’s just first-day jitters!” you plead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, (y/n)-chan,” he turns his head to look at the brown haired man he’s slung over, “Should we help them for the rest of the year? Their Japanese is pretty shit,” he laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I can still understand you, it’s just a little broken…” you pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima eyes you in a way Tendou doesn’t like, but answers nonetheless. “We’ll help you- on one condition,” he begins. Tendou’s expression changes to one of confusion, but allows his friend to press on. “You become a manager for the volleyball team for the remainder of the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaat?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>